


Accompanying

by Anverth



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anverth/pseuds/Anverth
Summary: Dante has never told anyone about the deepest, and also the most painful injury inside his mind. He recalled a dream he had before, which made him so desperate, but also a little satisfied for seeing that man again. Dante knew clearly what he was supposed to do. And since he was back form the Mallet Island, he always knew it.





	Accompanying

①From tonight starts the season of white dew, with the moon is just as bright as in my homeland. --Du Fu

②One must dare to face up things before daring to think, say, do, and shoulder. --Lu Xun

 

Dr. Brown encountered a strange patient.

It is reasonable to say that in his nearly 30-year career as a psychiatrist, he has seen even not thousands, but more than hundreds of patients. However, he has never seen such a stubborn and abnormal patient like this.

This patient didn’t look like a normal person at first sight. He had an obviously young man's face, but with white hair, an eye-catching red windbreaker, and a guitar bag on his back. He came to claim that he was a “devil hunter” and then said that Dr. Brown's clinic had a “magic power” reaction, so he came here to see if there was anything strange. When Brown heard these imaginary words, he immediately knew that he had paranoia. And realizing he was devastated tortured by the disease, Brown asked him to come in and talk to himself.

However, who could have known that this would evolve into such a situation? The man began to look at every corner of the clinic like doing a search. And from the professional doctor certificate on the wall to a pack of rat poison in the corner, he didn’t miss anything. Finally, Brown couldn't bear this, so he said to that man in order to stop him from pulling out his desk drawer and seeing his private belongings.

The man looked up and took a glance on Brown with his blue eyes, but he didn't listen to Brown at all. He suddenly pulled out the drawer and began to rummage. Brown quickly ran up to pull his hand away and seriously told him he knew that he thought himself looking for something important, but he could guarantee that this idea was false and he had full confidence to cure the mental illness that bothered him.

The man turned to stare at Brown. After a while, a vague smile appeared by his mouth. He gently got rid of Brown’s hand, turned around and sat on the seat opposite to the desk, and then lifted his right leg on his left leg very casually, said: “Okay, then let's try it.”

Brown slightly sighed and thought that finally he could calm him down. He cleaned up his desk and sat down behind it. He took out a new file, opened it and asked, “First, please tell me your name and age.”

“Dante.” Slightly smiling, the man looked at Brown, as if watching a performance. “This year... I should be twenty-five.”

Brown wrote down his answers, and then placed the pen tip on the line of “condition statement.” “So Mr. Dante, can I ask when you start to think that there were something about the ‘devil’ like you just said around you?”

Dante made a sneer from his nose.

“From the day I was born.”

Brown's hand paused a moment. Is the symptom already serious enough to affect his memory? He shook his head gently and continued to ask: “Could you tell me about your family condition since your childhood?”

“There's nothing to say. It's no different from all the most ordinary families: A dad who hadn't been home for many years, a mother who was especially good at cooking, and an elder brother who had been particularly troublesome since childhood.”

“That is to say that you rarely saw your father when you were a child?”

“One hand can count it enough.” Dante said casually, as if this was not his past. “Until now, I still don't know whether he’s alive or dead.”

“What about the relationship between you and your mother?”

“The food she made was delicious.” Dante shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “She liked to smile, and she didn’t seem to have beaten us, even if I always liked to do some boring pranks at home. The only time she showed a serious expression... um...” Before this sentence, Dante still got a casual expression on his face. But after that, the smile by his mouth suddenly disappeared, and his voice seemed to be chocked and suddenly stopped.

Brown realized that there should be something in the past that he didn't want to talk about, so he bowed his head and took down a few words, and then said, “So what about you and your brother?”

Dante’s eyes dimmed for a second.

“Brother……”

It seemed that this word was so strange to him. 

“Our relationship wasn’t good at all." But the next moment Dante revealed his insouciant smile. “When I was a child, he never let me win when we had a fight. So I lost every time. He didn't have even a bit of conscious of being an elder brother. Later, he became even more excessive. Every time we met, he couldn't wait to stab me by his sword.”

“So you have never won him?”

“That's not it.” Dante began to rub his hair, as if he was thinking, “There was a draw, and...” At this time, Brown caught a heavy emotion flitted in Dante’s eyes. And then, his voice seemed to become a little low: “I have won him... Yes, twice.”

“What is his name? Your brother.”

Dante was unexpectedly hesitant for a moment.

“Vergil...” Dante whispered, unconsciously slowly lowered his raised arm and turned to look at the green lawn outside the window. His blue eyes were exactly as same as the color of the sky.

And a familiar figure gradually emerged before Dante’s eyes, which color was just like the sky, too...

I have never told this to anyone before...

“I often feel that he is still by my side, like a shadow that no one else can see, accompanying me along.”

Brown looked at Dante with amazement, because he hadn't mentioned a question just then, and he wasn't sure if Dante's sentence was said to him or to himself.

“Do you know? I can't get Vergil out of my mind. No matter how hard I tried, even if I have tried it thousands of times, I just can't do it. That's why I have to get back what belongs to him.” Dante turned his head back and seemed to have something more in his eyes. His eyes looked like a torch and he just looked at Brown like that. “So, return his thing to me.”

Brown looked unbelievably at Dante, and then a stubborn smile appeared on his face: “What are you saying? I have already said that your paranoia is very serious...”

“Give me back the thing that belongs to him.” a sense of threat appeared in Dante's voice. “I won't say a third time.”

Watching Brown pretend to be ignorant, Dante said coldly: “In fact, you won't lose your life if you just stay to be a little thief. But this time, you've gone too far.”

His eyes looked like ice: “The smell of human blood is too much.”

Brown stared at Dante in amazement for a few minutes, and then he suddenly lowered his head and began to laugh.

“Sure enough, you’ve got a well-deserved name.” Brown's voice gradually became hoarse and horrible. “I can lead you here to fight me, which means my life is valued enough!”

The doctor's body suddenly swelled and the clothes on his body all burst and cracked. Dante slowly got up, coldly looked at the huge body that was gradually deforming, and there was no expression on his face.

“Come on, the son of Sparda!” The demon who turned back to his original form shouted loudly, opening a bloody mouth to Dante, revealing his sharp teeth full of blood.

“Haven’t you thought about why I told you so many things?” Dante still looked at the devil without any fear, while the demon stopped moving because of doubt.

A dazzling white light flashed, and the demon suddenly couldn't open his eyes. He could only see the red figure behind the white light, and the voice of the demon hunter echoed by his ears:

“Because I know that you will die here today.”

The tearing sound followed, and the devil looked shocked at everything that was split to both sides. The sound of the splashing blood echoed in the air, and his whole vision turned into a curtain of bloody red.

Dante inserted the big sword in his hand into the ground, walked forward, and pushed away the body of the demon that was cut into two halves. Then he picked up the golden necklace decorated with red jewel from the already broken clothes pieces.

Dante looked at the face reflected on the gem, and everything that he had experienced with that man uncontrollably appeared.

I know that I was really naughty when I was young.

I also know how disappointing I became later.

But I really want to tell you in person:

I regret.

“I said that I will find you.”

He clenched the necklace in his hand and stuck it on his chest.

Strength, body, life, I can destroy everything for you. But why don't you look back?

Why don't you look back at me?

Dante recalled a dream he had done. In that dream, there was the figure he has missed for so many years before him. While he had no time to move forward, the man had already turned around indecisively. His blue coat fluttered, and instantly turned into a blue ocean to drown Dante in. Dante struggled forward in the water, triggered a bunch of bubbles around his body, only trying to touch that blue figure, even if just a piece of his clothes...

But the figure just dissolved in front of his eyes, like a phantom in the water, suddenly disappeared.

Dante opened his mouth, letting the water continue pouring into his mouth, still tried his best to call out that name:

Vergil.

It is difficult to face your fault, and it is even harder to face your sin.

But Dante knew deep inside his mind that he would use his endless life to repay for all of this.

Until the moment he returns.


End file.
